Wizards and Demigods in the City
by Athena's gray owl
Summary: Most of your favorite Wizards and Demigods are adults now and have a family. What happens when the Wizards, Demigods and their children all move into the same city? Will they fight when wizard and demigod identitys are revealed? Has been adopted by Mwagner11
1. Character list

_**Character List and Family**_

**Wizards:**

Parents- Harry James Potter (28)-Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley/Potter (27)

Children- James Sirius Potter II (6)

-Albus Severus Potter (5)

-Lily Luna Potter (4)

Parents – Ronald "Ron" Bilius Weasley (28)-Hermione Jean Granger/Weasley (28)

Children- Rose Weasley (5)

- Hugo Weasley (4)

- Gloria Weasley (3)

Parents- Neville Longbottom (28) - Hannah Abbott/Longbottom (28)

Children- none

Parents- Rolf Scamander (27) - Luna Lovegood/Scamander (27)

Children-Lorcan Scamander (5)

-Lysander Scamander (3)

Parents-Michael Corner (27) - Cho Chang/Corner (29)

Children -Cedric Corner (3)

- Trisha Corner (2)

Parents-William (Bill) Arthur Weasley (45) -Fleur Isabelle née Delacour/Weasley (38)

Children-Victorie Weasley (16)

-Dominique Weasley (15)

-Louis Weasley (13)

Parents- George Weasley (30) - Angelina Johnson/Weasley (29)

Children- Fred Weasley II (7)

-Roxanne Weasley (5)

Parents- Percy Ignatius Weasley (32) - Audrey Weasley (31)

Children-Lucy Weasley (7)

-Molly Weasley II (6)

Parents- Draco Malfoy (28) - Astoria Greengrass/Malfoy (28)

Children-Scorpius Malfoy (5)

Parents-Oliver Wood (33) - Alicia Spinnet/Wood (32)

Children- Dylan Wood (7)

Parents- Molly Weasley (68) - Arthur Weasley (69)

Children- Weasley Siblings

Single Witches; Gabrielle Delacour (21), Katie Bell (29)

Single Wizards; Charlie Weasley (44), Victor Krum (33), Teddy Lupin

**Muggles: **

Parents- Dudley Dursley (30) - Claire Cooley (29)

Children- Harry Dursley (7)

**Ghosts:**

The Gray Lady

The Bloody Baron

**Demigods:**

Parents- Percy Jackson (28) – Annabeth Chase/Jackson (28)

Children- Minerva Pearl Jackson (6)

- Luke Ocean Jackson (4)

Parents- Jason Grace (28) – Piper McLean/Grace (28)

Children- Alexandra Grace (6)

- Silena Grace (5)

- Abigail Grace (3)

Parents- Leo Valdez (28) – Reyna Valdez (28)

Children- Jasper Valdez (5)

Parents- Travis Stoll (28) - Katie Gardner/Stoll (28)

Children- Lisa Stoll (6)

Parents- Chris Rodriguez (29) – Clarisse La Rue (29)

Children- Emily Rodriguez (14)

Parents-Alessandria Lainey Jasliy/ Barnes (26) - James Daniel barnes (26)

Children - Karli Wave Barnes (2)

Single Demigods; Nico Di Angelo (20)

Single Demigoddesses; Thalia Grace (20)

**Mortals: **

Parents-Sally Jackson (50) - Paul Bolfis (51)

Children - Percy Jackson (child of Sally and Poesidon)

Single Mortals: Rachel Elizabeth Dare (28)

* * *

><p>Also note that gods are going to be involved, but they're not listed<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN1:<strong> Character list may change depending on marriage, new children, and new character.

**AN2:** The Prologue will be up soon hopefully. Also, if you have any PJO or HP characters you want me to add, let me know and I'll try to put them in. If you want one of your own created character then let me know their hair color, eye color, age, married (if married then pair them up with a single adult, but don't pair them up with Nico or Thalia), single or child (If child them put them with a married couple), favorite color,Demigod and parent or wizard and anything else that you think I need to know. I may change a few of your details to make it fit the story. If your submitted character is a child, then the mother was 23 or older when he or she was born !

~Pussycat


	2. Prologue

Thanks to everybody who reviewed! I used some of your OCs but didn't use a few. Sorry if your OC wasn't used

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_ (third person POV)

Soon after Voldemort was gone, Harry Potter and his friends could live a normal life. There wasn't a need to fear for every second of the day that they might be attacked since Voldemort was dead and his Death Eaters were either dead also or in Azkaban.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley could finally start dating again and were soon married when Harry was 23 and Ginny was 22. They had three children after their marriage. Their first child was named James, after Harry's father, was born when Ginny was middle child, who was Harry's favorite, because he alone out of his three children had inherited his mother's eyes, was named Albus, a year younger than his brother, James. Their youngest child was their only girl, named Lily, after Harry's mother.

While Harry and Ginny lived a happy life, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger lived a love life as well. Ron and Hermione married at the age of 23, in fact, they got married just 3 days after from Harry and Ginny's wedding. A year after their marriage, they had their first child, a girl named Rose, a year younger than Harry and Ginny's first child James and a month younger than Albus. A year later, they had their second child, Hugo. And a year after that, they had another child named Gloria Weasley.

Five years after the two couple's marriage, they set out to find a new house, so they could be neighbors (seeing that they visited each other so often that they should just be neighbors). And so they decided to move into a new city called "magical" since they found some of their old friends from Hogwarts already moved in on one side of the city that was for some strange reason had all street names like; "wands," "Quidditch," "Spell" etc. They moved in and were immediately greeted by Neville and Hannah, Michael and Cho, Seamus and Lavender, and two ghosts from Hogwarts, the Gray Lady and the Bloody Baron. Once they had moved in, they took notice of a street opposite of them, which was called "Olympians", and they assumed that Muggles lived there, little did they know that wizards weren't the only people that could look human and not be.

At the age of 16, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and their friends fight Kronos fulfilling the first Great Prophecy. After the war, they get the next Great Prophecy and think that it wouldn't happen in their life time, but they're wrong, the second Great Prophecy happens, Percy goes missing, and Jason Grace comes to Camp Half Blood from Camp Jupiter as an exchange of leaders. They again have to fight in a war, but this time at the original Mt. Olympus in Greece. They survived the battle, but barely. As soon as all the warriors had recovered enough to walk, the demigods all returned the Camp Half Blood.

Without an interfering prophecy to stand in their way, Percy and Annabeth got married at the age of 23. They later had two children, their first was a girl, they had a quite an argument over what to name her, Annabeth wanted to name their daughter Athena, after her mother, Percy argued wanting to name her Pearlie for his father. After an hour of arguing, they finally agreed on Minerva, the Roman name of Athena and Pearl would be her middle name. Their second child was a boy and there was no argument for his name. When they found out that it was a boy, they both said Luke at once. Annabeth let Percy chose the middle name and Percy chose Ocean.

After five years of their happy marriage, they decided to move to because there were too many mortals in the area and monsters kept attacking them. So after an attack by half a dozen hellhounds killed a mortal family of four before they could kill it, they decided to move into an area with fewer mortals. This resulted of moving into a half blood city where they would be attacked more often, but the mortal would be out of harm's way. So they found the newly developed city of "magical." When they got there, they found many familiar half bloods moved in at a few houses. They were greeted by Jason and Piper, Chris and Clarisse, and Travis and Katie. They then decided to move into an empty house on "Olympians" street next to Jason and Piper's place. The outside of the house was painted blue and the inside was gray. They thought that the house was meant of them because of the colors and features. Hours after moving in, they took notice of the street across of them, called "wands," where they assumed mortals lived, but the so thought mortals were actually very much magical.

So wizards, witches, demigods, and demigoddesses living in the same city, will they find out what the others really are? Will they fight or become friends if secrets are revealed?

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't expect me to update in about two weeks, I don't really have a clue what to do for chapter one. So if you have sugestions, tell me! I'll try to use them.**

**~pussycat**


	3. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update! I've been busy with school work and other things. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'll try to update again as soon as I can.

* * *

><p>Hermione's P.O.V<p>

"Strange isn't it?" I asked Ron sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Hmm? What did you say?" he asked looking up at me.

Apparently he's not paying attention, again.

"I said, that don't you think it's strange that witches and wizards move in on one side of the city and a bunch of muggles live on the other side?" I said not really repeating myself but so that he wouldn't ask 'what's strange'.

"There aren't any witches and wizards on the other side of the city? I thought they did." Answered Ron, who didn't decide to find out who actually lived here.

"Yes Ron, there aren't any of our kind on the other side of the city. Got any more stupid questions? Or will you answer my question?" I answered and asked annoyed.

"What was your question again?" He asked

You have got to be kidding me. "Ronald do you really need me to repeat it again?" I shouted.

"Hermione, chill, I was just joking." Ron laughed.

"Honestly Ron, I asked you the question about five minutes ago and I still don't have an answer?" I replied.

"Well, it is strange, any chance that they put up a charm so that the muggles don't know about this area? Like they do at Hogwarts and at the Quidditch World Cup?" He thought.

"No, I don't think that they did. Earlier, I saw a lady around our age with blond hair and grey eyes walking down our street. She's definitely not a witch and she lives on the other side of town."I reasoned.

"I don't know then, you're the smart one."

"Talking about the strange city are we," asked a voice.

Ron and I jumped, out of instinct, we both putted out our wands and pointed them at the place where the voice came from, which was the entrance doorway.

"Who's there?" Ron called

"Your brother-in-law and your sister." Harry answered calmly coming into view with Ginny right behind him.

"Have you ever heard of the thing called the knock?" Ron asked his best friend.

"Ron, Ginny and I used to apparate directly into your old house remember?" Harry shot back.

Hmm, it is an improvement that they're using the door now, but isn't there a thing called a doorbell? I thought, "Hey Harry, I'm glad you guys used the door, but I think you forgot that we have a doorbell."

"Yeah, I knew that you had a doorbell, but I didn't want to use it," Harry said shrugging.

"You didn't want to use the doorbell, really Harry?" Ron asked

"Ron, Harry, forget the doorbell." Ginny said.

"Hey Ginny, did you and Harry come up with anything about why no muggles live on this side of town?" I asked turning to her.

"No, we didn't, all the ideas we had just didn't fit" Ginny answered.

"We also have to go down to the Burrow tomorrow night of dinner Ron." Harry told Ron changing the subject randomly after five minutes of talking about the doorbell, but Harry just randomly started talking about dinner.

"Harry, I already know that, mum owled me this morning about that."

And they began talking about random things until eleven at night.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed. I have to go to work early tomorrow. Some people decided to take the day off tomorrow."I said getting up to go to bed

"Yeah I'm going home, I also have to pick up the kids from the Burrow," Ginny said getting up from the floor.

A while later, Ron came in our room lying down on the bed next to me.

"Night Hermione," Ron whispered.

"Night Ron, Don't let the bugs bite," I replied

"Hermione bugs don't bite me, I'm a wizard."

"Ron, I just felt like saying it and it's what my parents used to say."

"Well, night."

"Night, Ron."

With that, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I hope you like this and please review:)<p>

And again, sorry for not updating

The next chapter will be from a demigod's P.O.W and they will be wondering why a bunch of mortals live on the other side of the city, sorry that there's not much happening right now:(

Also, please vote on the poll on my profile

~pussycat


	4. Author's note

Hi, it's pussycat, sorry to everyone who thought this was an update. I was going to update, I'm already done with chapter 2, but there were only two reviews for chapter 1. So I was wondering, Should I continue this? If I get at least 7 "yes" votes, I'll continue it. Vote in a review since I'm too lazy to put up a poll.

~pussycat


	5. Chapter 2

Sorry I didn't update as fast. I lost my original version of this and had to rewrite it. But then had a little writer's block. And thanks for the thirteen yes votes! I didn't even think that many peoply were following this fanfic.

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV<p>

I love this house! It's so much better than our old house. Just look at the complex designs on the stair railings designs there's little designs on them. No, they're images of the adventures Percy and I went on years ago. They look just like the ones that Tyson had put on Percy's wristwatch/shield. Did the gods make this house just for us or what? Everything is Athena or Poseidon related and the images of quests that involve either Percy, me or both of us.

"Checking out the house are we?" A voice said from behind me.

I jumped and drew my dagger.

"Percy," I said, re sheathing my dagger

"Annabeth, I know you like architecture, but examining the stair railings for half an hour?"

"Have you seen the images yet?" I asked ignoring his question.

"What images?" Seaweed Brain

"I was looking at the images, Seaweed Brain," I told him

"Oh, are there any of us?"

"They're all of us, which is why I thought this house nay have been meant for us." I answered

"That's what I thought too, the house is mostly painted with our favorite colors, the outside blue, and the inside gray." He said.

"Have you noticed who our neighbors are yet?" I asked as Percy and I walked over to the living room.

"No, I spent the whole day carrying the kid's things in, why?" He replied/asked.

"Because I went for a walk just to see what the city was like and all the streets near ours was named something demigod related, our street is called 'Olympians,' and I ran into Alessandria Barns on 'Spear' street. And there was an apartment building where I saw Thalia and Nico and later found out that they lived there (in separate apartment rooms of course), called-"

"Okay, okay, I get it lots of demigods live here, but is there anything wrong with that?" Percy interrupted.

"Well, if I were to split this city in half, then you'll find that only demigods live on our side, there's a bunch of mortals on the other side."I reasoned

"Maybe the gods are trying to create a demigod town of Greek demigods like at Camp Jupiter?"

"Possibly, but there are Romans living here too" I said

"But are you sure you sure that demigods only live on our half?" He asked

"Seaweed brain, how many times do I have to say that for you to get it?" I answered

"Just checking."

"Mom, can I go play with Alexandra?"

I turned to see Minerva looking up at me hopefully.

"Of course," I said. Alexandra, one of the two daughters of Piper and Jason is such a sweet girl.

"Thanks mommy!" She said as she skipped out the door

A minute after she left, Piper knocked on the door.

"Minerva looks happy, what did you say to her?" Piper asked us as she walked in.

"She wanted to play with your daughter Alexandra, so I told her that she could." I answered. "That's okay with you right?" I quickly added

"Of course, she's welcome over at our place any time"

"Piper, does your house look as if it's meant for you?" Percy asked.

"Sort of, but I think Aphrodite added the huge closet. It's about the size of a full room! And I'm not kidding." Piper replied.

"What about Zeus's side of the family?" Percy asked.

"Well, half of our house was painted sky blue, and you can probably guess what color the other half was." Piper answered.

"Pink?" I asked

"No, not just any pink. Hot pink." Piper said in disgust.

"Why did you move in when you hate it so much?" Percy asked

"Because there was a hot pink note on the wall from my mom, saying that she finished the closet for me already even though we didn't even move in yet. And you know that we can't ignore gods."

"Mr. Jackson, is Minerva here?" A voice asked

Percy turned to see Lisa Stoll, the only child of Katie and Travis.

"No, she left ten minutes ago. She's playing with Alexandra right now." Percy answered.

"Oh," she said looking upset about something. Probably about Minerva not being here.

"They're over at my house, do you want to head over there?" Piper offered.

Lisa's face brightened. "Yes, Thanks!" She cried as she ran out the door.

"Kids are so care free now. Remember when we were kids?" I asked

"Yeah, we always had to fight for our lives." Percy recalled

"You did?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, but you didn't know about being a demigod until you were sixteen." I replied

Piper was one of the lucky demigods, she didn't get attacked often and didn't have the demigod life until she was sixteen.

"Piper, have you noticed that only demigods live on the half we live on?"

"Yeah, Jason and I were wondering about that last night. We thought that it might be the mist hiding us from the mortals." Piper answered.

"That's what I thought, but the mortals can see us. Around noon today, I went for a walk around town and a few mortals did see me. I would've used my cap, but I left it in my bag." I said.

"I don't know then, ask the others later." Piper said.

All of the sudden, there was a loud crash outside.

"Laistrygonian giants!" A voice screamed.

The three of us exchanged glances and ran out the door while pulling out our weapons.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it.<p>

Please review. The faster you review, the faster I write!

~pussycat =D


	6. Chapter 3

Sorry again I haven't updated this sooner, I've been rather lazy and I've been in more of a reading mood than a writing mood. But I had to update today since my friend has been driving me nuts telling me to update.

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

The day after we moved in, Ginny and I were just heading over to Ron and Hermione's house so we could apparate to the Burrow together. We had just knocked on the door when we heard a loud crash.

Ginny turned to me and said, "That couldn't be someone apparating could it?"

"I don't think so, apparating is normally just a loud crack, not a crash," Hermione answered appearing at the door.

"Laistrygonian giants!" A voice screamed somewhere on Olympian street.

"We better go check it out, that came from the muggle area. Don't want muggles getting attacked by any giants do we?" Ron said as he came out the door with Gloria.

I turned to Ginny and said, "Ginny floo the kids to the Burrow, then come back if you can."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want any of the kids getting hurt on their second day here," Ron said.

"Okay, see you at the Burrow or here in a bit." Ginny said and added "can I use your fireplace?"

"Sure, but don't destroy anything on the way there." Ron said jokingly.

"Ron!"

"I was just joking Hermi-"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading down to Olympian street." I cut in

"No, we're coming, Ronald here is just fooling around as usual," Hermione replied

After Ginny and the kids disappeared into the fireplace, Ron ran down to Olympian street with Hermione and me jogging after him. But when he reached it, he stopped short.

There in front of me were a dozen giants. What I didn't understand was that there muggles fighting them with swords and other weapons. They were fighting like they trained their whole lives for it.

"Percy!" A woman with blond hair screamed as she was grabbed around the waist by the giant she had been fighting a second before.

A guy with jet black hair and looked a lot like me turned and his eyes widen, "Annabeth!" He yelled and rushed over to the giant and stabbed him in the back. The giant turned to dust. As Annabeth fell, Hermione casted a cushioning charm under her.

"What the," Annabeth said in confusion

Just then an emo looking dude fell at her feet with a nasty looking gash on his forehead. "Nico!" Annabeth cried as she pulled out a drink of some kind… apple juice perhaps? She trickled a few drops of it in his mouth and he groaned, his gash closing up.

I turned to Hermione thinking that she would have an answer to what was going on, but she just stood there dumbfounded, Ron had the same expression on his face.

"Connor, do you have any matches left?" A guy with curly brown hair yelled at a guy slightly shorter than him.

"No! I used all of mine fighting off a stupid Laistrygonian giants," The guy shouted back.

"_Incendio_!" Ron yelled pointing his wand at the giant whom was fighting the guy who needed matches. The giant turned to dust.

"Ron why did you do that?" Hermione half scolded him.

"He needed fire so I shot fire at the giant he was fighting." Ron reasoned.

"You're going to give us away!" Hermione said.

"Give what away?" The guy who needed fire asked.

"Nothing!" The trio said.

"Travis! Get back over here!" Connor called.

"I'll be back, but when I do, I expect an answer," Travis said. With that, he turned back to the battle.

The battle went on, Hermione, Ron and I helped a few more times, each time earning confused looks each time.

When the battle ended, the warriors came over to where we were standing and started asking us questions:

Who are you?

How did you do things with just a stick?

How did you see through the mist?

How did you get here?

Etc.

I couldn't think of a way to explain and not reveal who we were, and by the looks of it, neither could Ron and Hermione.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter, I might update again next Saturday if I have any good ideas for this story.<p>

~pussycat =D


	7. Chapter 4

So sorry I have not updated for such a long time, I had some major writer's block, and I still do, so this is a short chapter, sorry. I feel like the worst author ever

And I changed my penname from pussycats3 to Athena's gray owl

* * *

><p>Thalia's POV<p>

I was about to take a bite out of my cheese burger, when Annabeth sent me an Iris message.

"Thalia! Laistrygonian giants down on Olympian Street, if Nico's there, tell him to come and grab any other Half bloods you come across on your way here." Annabeth yelled through the message.

"Okay, I'll be right-" a spear flew at the message cutting the connection off.

I ran out of my apartment (I don't think I locked the door) and straight next door to Nico's.

"Nico! Get your lazy butt out here and get down to Olympian Street!" I shouted while hammering on his door.

The door opened revealing my emo neighbor who appeared to have had just crawled out of bed. "What are you yelling about at this time? I was sleeping" Nico said sleepily.

"What are you doing sleeping now? It's like five thirty, dinner time!" I yelled and added "you know how much I want to zap you right now?"

"Why are you yelling? Did something happen?"Nico asked quiet confused.

"Didn't you hear what I said though the door?" I yelled back.

"No, just got out of bed after only twenty minutes."

I decided to stop yelling at him since a few doors opened and gave us weird looks. "Forget about it, Annabeth messaged me telling me that Laistrygonian giants are attacking Olympian Street and we need to help"

"Why didn't you say so sooner? Let's go"

I followed him rolling my eyes. Idiot, I don't know why I ever liked him.

* * *

><p>Right now, we're fighting the stupid giants, why were there so many? Whenever I kill one, another one pops up at me.<p>

While I was fighting a giant, he randomly turned to dust. I guessed it was Annabeth using her cap, but when I looked around, she was busy fighting a giant too. As I fought the next giant, I noticed a trio of people who I assumed were mortals since I had never seen them at camp before, but they seemed to see our weapons and the giants, which was impossible unless they could see though the mist. I'd have to find out later.

When the battle ended, all of us had numerous scars, but we still had to find out who the strange people were. Were they gods in disguise spying on us? Did they work for some evil Titan? If so, why were we still alive? Questions were racing through my mind.

The other demigods were also bombarding them with questions. It seems that I'm not the only one that notice that they weren't who they appeared to be.

The trio seemed unable to find an answer for any of our questions.

That's when some of our old friends came in.

* * *

><p>In the next chapter, some OCs are coming in, and they help sort the wizard and demigod mess. They're torn between two worlds, and I think you guys can guess what the two worlds are.<p>

~Athena's gray owl


	8. Chapter 5

I've been trying to come up with a good idea for this chapter, so that took a while. And on top of that, I still have school, so I don't have that much free time.

Thanks to those of you who are reviewing. And to those of you who alert of favorite this fanfic, thanks, but some of you alert or favorite this fanfic, but don't review, so please review, I want to know what you think.

Also, this chapter starts in an OC's POV, her name's Lea Wise and you'll find out about her and her friends by reading the chapter.

* * *

><p>Lea's POV<p>

It was 6:00 and my friends and I were going out for dinner, when we rounded around the corner on to Olympian street. That's when Hades broke loose.

My friends and I weren't actually normal, we were all part god… and part wizard. I was a Daughter of Athena, lieutenant of Artemis and a witch.

My other friends were:

Kathy Wise (also my twin sister), Daughter of Athena, hunter of Artemis, and witch

Stacy Chung, Daughter of Zeus, hunter of Artemis, and witch

Christy Jang, Daughter of Iris, hunter of Artemis, and witch

Racquel Pretzel, Daughter of Hades, hunter of Artemis, and witch

Tony Paw, Son of Hermes, and wizard

Laurisha Battle, Daughter of Mars, Amazon warrior, and witch

Allen Wise, son of Minerva, and wizard

We had been the firsts to move into the new city magical. At first, we thought that the city name was a joke, until our friends from both worlds began moving in on either side of our mansion, which was in the middle of the whole city.

My mother had asked my sister and brother (actually, we were sort of triplets, even though Allen was Roman, and Kathy and I weren't identical) to design this city after Artemis disbanded the hunters for a year due to some difficulties on Olympus. Upon finishing the blueprints (which included a lot of the god's requests), Athena/Minerva gave us the mansion.

The mansion was HUGE; it had things that you would thing in every regular mortal mansion, but it also had demigod things like an archery range and sword fighting dummies.

Now back to the present

It took a while for our two groups of friends to realize that we were there, and when they did, they bombarded us with questions:

"Do you guys know them?"

"What's going on?"

"When do you guys get here?"

Then they realized that they all knew us

"YOU KNOW THEM? HOW?"

Like I said, Hades broke loose

I didn't know how to explain, I couldn't say that I knew about the two worlds, but if I lied to one side and say that I didn't know the other, the other side would know, and knowing some of them, they would exclaim out that we knew them.

Kathy came up with a reasonable explanation and stepped forward, "yes we do know them," she turned to the trio, "they have magic abilities too, they just never attended Hogwarts, and instead, they went to a camp and learned to fight without having to use wands. My friends and I on the other hand went to both, remember that we never returned to Hogwarts after our fourth year remember? We went to camp." She said simply like it was the easiest thing to explain.

"But using wands are way easier than using actual weapons," Harry said.

"Yeah, we'll explain later, "Kathy said turning away.

As for the demigods, Stacy took care of explaining to them.

"… and they train to fight with magic like Hecate's children do. My friends and I went to school with them for four years then left for camp." Stacy explained

"How have you been able to hide all this info from us then?" Thalia questioned.

"Demigods can be very secretive", Stacy reminded her half-sister.

"True, but I still don't get it", Thalia said.

Stacy was about to say something back to Thalia, but Racquel cut in, "how about we all go get dinner, and we'll all talk about this tomorrow?"

"But-" Annabeth started still looking confused.

"Yeah, we'll talk about this tomorrow, where're we eating?" Allen cut in; looking glad that someone finally remembered that we haven't eaten dinner yet. We were headed out for dinner when we got caught in this mess.

"Yeah, let's go", Tony said, with the same look on his face as Allen.

"I wonder how long we can live with them", Kathy said in disgust looking mostly at her brother.

"Yeah, boys are such pigs", Laurisha agreed.

"Let's go", Christy said who didn't talk much, but when she did, we tend to listen to her. When she wasn't claimed yet, we all thought that she was an Aphrodite kid, thinking that she could charm speak. She was also stayed neutral when we had disagreements between each other, and chose sides. She was always the peace keeper of the group.

"Yeah, let's go to that burger joint over two blocks", I said and walked off. Two minutes later the rest of the group joined me.

"What are we going to do now? They're going to find out the whole truth soon if we aren't careful", Racquel said looking worried.

"I don't know, but the truth will get out soon", Laurisha said.

"We'll have to consult the gods don't we?" Allen stated from the back of the group. And when we all gave him questioningly looks, he said "it's obvious isn't? We ask Hecate what to do; she is the Goddess of magic." He said.

"He's right we should", I said from the front.

"Well, we'll go to Olympus in two days then", Racquel said.

"Can we get the food now please?" Tony asked pleadingly.

"Let's get in and eat, we really need to have our dinner", I said opening the door for them.

After a quiet dinner, we all headed back to the mansion to get ready for bed. But that night I couldn't sleep, I was-like all of Athena's children-thinking a million thoughts at once, and tonight, about the two worlds we live in.

* * *

><p>So what do you think good? Bad? I want to know what you think! Please review!<p>

~Athena's gray owl


	9. Author's Note, Sorry

I've been trying to write chapter six for the longest time and couldn't write the chapter the way I wanted it. Now I know why, when I started this fanfic, I thought I had the whole thing planned out, but I didn't. I reread the whole thing and didn't like it so I'm rewriting the whole thing. I'm discontinuing this story and posting the rewrite on a whole new fanfic when I have the whole thing planned out and prewritten. I'm sorry if you liked this version, but to me, it wasn't good. If you want me to PM you when I have the new one up, tell me in a review or PM me. The new one will hopefully be up within this year. Thanks for all the past reviews, and sorry for discontinuing.

~Athena's gray owl


	10. AN: Sorry

Hello amazing followers, I know all of you have been waiting for me to publish my new version of this, but I don't have any good ideas for this story. So I'm putting this up for adoption. Please don't hate me for this, but I just don't know where this is going. If you want to adopt this story, PM me and I'll look out for your version. I hope whoever continues this is more responsible than I am about finishing stories.

~Athena's Owl


	11. This has been adopted

This fanfic has been adopted by the wonderful Mwagner11. Look out for their version.

~Athena's Gray Owl


End file.
